


Can I update the title in the future?

by Deezylolz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Epic, Fanfic, M/M, Overprotective Parents, whatdoiwrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezylolz/pseuds/Deezylolz
Summary: Well, I just started writing this so I'm not entirely sure what it's about. I guess you'll have to read and find out, huh. I hope I can update the summary in the future.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Can I update the title in the future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, whoever's reading this! Sorry if you find my writing skills sloppy or uncreative. This is my first attempt at actually writing something for others to read, though I highly doubt anyone's going to see this. Well, thanks for taking the time to read this stupid summary and I hope you find the story at least somewhat entertaining! Ciao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note: Hinata and Kageyama don't know each other at this point in the story. I'll introduce them to each other later in this chapter, as soon as I find the will to finish this damn thing. Also, in case you skipped the chapter summary: please note that this is my first attempt at writing an actual story, so if it lacks those big fancy words all the other writers use, then feel free to piss your pants in the comment section. I'll take it as constructive criticism. Well anyway, have fun reading!

(Hey! To avoid any confusion, please read the notes above. Alrighty, that's all, bye.)

When Hinata found out his parents were going away on a business trip for a few days, he was so ecstatic to have the house to himself for once. Despite his age, Hinata's helicopter parents don't exactly trust the idea of him being all alone in the house unsupervised, not even for a brief period of 5-days. How's he going to take care of Natsu when he can barely take care of himself? He's a teenager after all, and they know damn well he's not going to play volleyball for the entirety of their trip. What if he hooks up with some skanky prostitute he found in an alley on his way home- or he gets stoned at some frat party at a college he's not old enough to attend? 

Okay, maybe his parents were overreacting. He's only 16, mind you. Sometimes it feels like Hinata's being asphyxiated by his parents' love and affection, or would overprotectiveness be the right word? Either way, their patronizing attempts to shield him from the outside world are starting to irritate him.

"I'll see if I can get Kiyoko-san to take care of you while we're gone," she says, holding the phone in her hand. "What!? I'm not a literal baby anymore, I don't need a babysitter. I'm capable of taking care of myself- and Natsu too!" he begs with a confident smile on his face, snatching the phone from his mother, "I'll be fine, no need to worry." He wouldn't mind having a smoking hot girl like Kiyoko to watch over him, but he'd much rather prove his independence to his mother. 

As much as his mom wanted to object and protest, she couldn't. He was right. He was growing up, mentally at least.

"Fine, but the house better be intact when we get back," she mutters as she walks out the front door. 

Suddenly, she stops and turns to face Hinata. "No girls in the house while we're gone, okay? I know how hor-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Have a great trip!" he exclaims as he shuts the door in his mother's face.

* * *

Hinata belly-flopped onto his bed, hearing the sound of his parents' car pulling out of the driveway.

(I accidentally published this before I could finish, so I'll just keep adding on until this chapter is finished. Let me know if you want me to update this, or if I should polish my writing skills before continuing! Bye for now.)


End file.
